


Companion

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Gen, Language, TW alcoholism, tw drug abuse, tw suicide attempt (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Castiel knows there is only one person he trusts to keep an eye on his friend and client actress Y/N Y/L/N, and that’s his oldest friend from Kansas Dean Winchester.





	1. Companion

**Author's Note:**

> So I officially present my first series! Yay! I wanted to do this story justice and I couldn’t trim it down effectively enough to meet the challenge requirements. (Challenge information can be found [ here.](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/post/159306994177/karis-favorite-things-challenge) ) So I’m thinking there will be at least two more parts. I have some ideas that I can’t wait to explore. As for the warnings, most are just talk of things that have happened before our story begins but it does come up. Please let me know to add any warning and feedback is always appreciated.

  “So basically you want me to fake being her boyfriend so no one will know that I’m her sober companion? That’s what you’re saying?” Dean looked through the contract that his friend Castiel had put before him.

    “Yes, Dean,” Cas smiled trying to calm his best friend’s nerves. “Y/N is a brilliant actress but that ex-boyfriend of hers really twisted her up. It’s award season and she’s been nominated and she’ll need someone to keep an eye on her. I trust you more than anyone else that’s why I called you. Not to mention this is good money.”Castiel meant every word he said. Castiel knew Dean had faced his own demons several years ago and there was a small part that hoped maybe it would help heal two people he cared for very much.

    “How does she feel about it, Castiel?”Dean couldn’t say he was unhappy having to pretend to be Y/N Y/L/N’s boyfriend. She was one of his favorite actresses and if Cas spoke so highly of her he knew she was a good person despite how the tabloids had painted her recently.

    “She thinks it’s a crazy idea but Blue Eyes has never let me down before,” the new voice interrupted Dean’s train of thought and in sync, with Cas, they turned as she walked in taking the seat next to Dean across from Cas’ desk. She held out her hand, “Hello Dean, Castiel has told me a lot about you. I’m Y/N.”

    Dean smiled taking her hand into his. Looking at her you wouldn’t see a girl who had just survived an abusive relationship brought to an end by her near death from overdose. “It’s my pleasure Y/N. I really loved your performance in  _For the Story_  you definitely earned your nominations.”

   She smiled, “Yeah turns out I’m a very convincing psych patient, who knew? So Cas, tells me you’re going to be my babysitter for a little while?”

   “Sober Companion, Y/N,” Castiel corrected her. “Just until after the trial and awards season is over. It’s going to be very stressful on you. Dean being there will be a big help.”

   She nods looking down picking her nails, “I know Cas. It’s a good idea I just want to get healthy and be done with Nick. So what’s our story?”

   “It’s simple,” Dean took over from Cas. “I’m an old friend you met through Castiel a couple of years ago and I flew in when all this happened to make sure you were safe and with Nick out of the picture we just kind of hit it off. Since I live in Kansas I’m staying in the apartment over your garage while we figure out what we’re doing. Taking it slow and what not.”

    “That sounds nice,” she comments smiling at Cas. “I only have one question before I sign off on this.”

   “What is it?” Castiel asked in earnest. He wanted this to be completely okay with Y/N.

   “Okay, Dean,” she pauses a little squint in her eye. “In _Star Wars: A New Hope_ Greedo shoots first during his confrontation with Han in the cantina. True or False?”

    Dean actually chuckles because that was not what he was expecting, “False. Han shot first and everyone knows it. George Lucas tried to change it but it’s a fact.”

    She chuckles and Dean decides that’s his new favorite sound as she addresses his friend, “Cas, double his salary. Welcome to the crazy train Dean Winchester.” Y/N flashes him a wink before standing. “I’m due on set Castiel I’ll be with Benny should you need me.”

   “We’ll get these signed and I’ll meet you at home tonight and Dean should be settled in by then as well.”

   “You’re the man, Cas! See you at home, honey,” she blows a kiss and is out the door Dean can only smile.

   “She seems to be doing okay.”

   “She’s a remarkable woman, Dean. I’m glad that Nick will finally be out of the picture before he could do more harm to her. I should have done more when I first suspected he was hurting her, but I didn’t,” Cas looks down feeling the weight of what he had discovered Y/N had been through with Nick. Although he had only met Y/N as a client she quickly became like the little sister he never had.

    “Castiel, come on man look at me,” Dean leaned forward to his friend not continuing until Cas finally did as he asked. “You did what you could, man. She’s safe now and he’s going to prison. You saved her that night because you knew she sounded off on the phone. I promise you Cas that I’m going to help her. You helped me beat my demons and I’m going to do the same for her.”

    “Thank you, Dean. I know you will. Let’s get these signed and then we’ll head to her place to get you situated,” Castiel returned to business mode.

    “Awesome,” Dean chuckled. “Can’t wait to tell Sam and Jess I’m dating Y/N Y/L/N. Jess is going to flip.”

_Two Months Later_

    It had been easy slipping into Y/N’s life for Dean. Surprisingly they shared many interests and she was more laid back than he had originally anticipated. Playing the part of doting boyfriend in public had been easy, so easy in fact sometimes Dean thought it was real. Dean didn’t see much why she needed a sober companion; Nick had been the one supplying her with the drugs and as far as alcohol went she barely touched the stuff. The only time he’d been concerned so far was the week she had to testify before the court while facing her ex, but even then the most she drank was a glass of wine at the dinner once the trail was over. The next test would be in the coming weeks starting with the live interview tomorrow with The Today Show and everything that came with the rush of award season, or so Castiel had warned him.

    So coming back from a morning of errands to a bottle flying past his head and smashing against the wall just to the left of him was jarring though not unexpected considering Cas’ phone message. Y/N stood hair unwashed and ruffled, eyes red and filled with tears, and a half drunk glass of wine in her hand. Dean looked her up and down with sadness as he saw she was still in her Wonder Woman pajamas. It was nearly two o’clock and Y/N wasn’t one to stay in pajamas past noon. “Y/N?”

    “Don’t, Dean! Don’t you fucking look at me like you care? I’m just a paycheck,” she screamed before throwing the glass at him which hit the wall. “Everyone just uses me!” She collapsed into sobs and Dean didn’t hesitate to rush over and pull her into his lap as she cried. Dean watched her break down her hands grasping to his flannel tightly with repeated pleas, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Dean, please don’t leave me.”

    “It’s okay, Princess. I’m not going anywhere,” Dean held her rocking her slightly as she continued crying. Dean had already heard from Cas that Nick was walking free. Despite her testimony, he had barely gotten probation and was a free man as of this morning. Dean knew Y/N must have been terrified. “Free or not I’m not letting that jackass anywhere near you sweetheart. How about we head upstairs you get a nice hot bath and we’ll catch up on The Blacklist?”

     She chuckled, “Bastard. You know James Spader’s my weakness.”

    “Yeah, I know everything about you, Princess. Come on I’m going to go run you a bath with some lavender.”

    “What are you going to do while I’m bathing?”

    “I’m getting rid of all this alcohol Princess,” He noticed she had two more bottles of wine on the kitchen counter as well as the broken bottle and class where she’d thrown them. She’d be embarrassed about it later so he didn’t mention that part.  

    She sighed standing slightly wobbly from the alcohol but not enough to be drunk, “Castiel is going to be so disappointed in me.”

     “Hey, Y/N, look at me,” she looked up shyly her eyes red and blotchy either from crying or the alcohol. “Everyone stumbles and some days you take a step forward to take two back. But you’re going to okay. Now come on let’s get that bath.” Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her up the stairs to the master bedroom suite. Just as he told her he ran her bath with some lavender oil and helped her into the hot water careful to not look at her naked form. He smiles seeing that she’s put a little weight back on since he met her and despite tonight’s misadventures she’s doing a great job healing.

    She sinks into the water and Dean smiles as her eyes close a warm smile across her face, “Thanks Winchester.”

    Dean reluctantly leaves her side to dump the rest of the alcohol and clean up the broken glass. It goes quicker than expected and he makes a quick call to confirm the time for the live interview tomorrow. He wants her to be well rested before then and if at all possible run through their romance one more time. They’ve done brief interviews before but never one together so it really has to sell, but Dean isn’t worried about it. This all feels very natural.

    “Dean!!!” she yells and there’s something in her voice that urges him to rush to her side. He finds her sitting up in her bed wrapped in a robe biting her nails watching the television. He turns and pales as he sees Nick Campbell, her ex- boyfriend whom he affectionately refers to as Lucifer, on the screen giving an interview.

     “I love Y/N. She’s going through a rough time right now and that manager Castiel Novak has her head all twisted up and spreading lies about me. This supposed boyfriend Dean Winchester is an old friend of Castiel’s who is being paid to keep an eye on her. They’re not dating and it’s not fair to Y/N emotionally. Y/N, if you’re watching Baby I love you and I promise we’ll get this sorted out and I won’t let Castiel or his money-hungry friend take advantage of you.” The interview went on but Dean was seeing red. Y/N remained quiet practically frozen in the spot until Dean hops onto the bed next to her. He then climbs in behind her spreading his legs to pull her in between until he can wrap his arms around her.

      “Talk to me Y/N.”

      “How could they let him walk, Dean? He hurt me so much and he’s not going to stop,” she turns to look up at Dean. “How did he even know about us?”

      “I don’t know. Perhaps someone in Cas’ office has been snooping around or hell maybe someone overheard a conversation somewhere. The point is it doesn’t matter I’m your companion and I’m here for you. How do you want to handle this?”

      She sighs falling back into his chest, “I don’t want to be famous anymore Dean. I love acting but this part is too much. I just want to be normal.”

      Dean smiles at that and for a moment his mind drifts to his little house in Kansas. Despite the glam of LA life he can picture Y/N there: baking in the kitchen, lazy movie nights cuddling on the couch, and holidays with his family. Dean would love to take her for a night drive in his baby and hell it might be good for her. “Well, maybe we can convince Castiel to give you a couple days off and you could come with me to Kansas?” He feels Y/N stiffen against him and he worries he may have overstepped his boundaries, “Nevermind that wasn’t appropriate for me to ask.”

      “Actually Dean it sounds really nice. I’d like to meet your family and after the interviews tomorrow my next scheduled event isn’t until the week after next.”

       “Yeah but you have radio interviews and don’t you have a costume fitting for that comic book film you won’t tell me about?”

      She chuckles, “It’s a surprise Dean, but I can just get my measurements taken and sent to them for right now. As for the radio interviews, we can do them via phone and with Nick’s nonsense, it would make sense for me to get away. Not to mention we could play it off as meeting the family, which technically is true since they don’t know you’re not really my boyfriend.”

     Dean nodded in agreement already thinking about how great it would be to introduce her to Sam. He had wanted to tell Sam, Jess, his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen, and his friends at the garage it wasn’t real but Castiel said it would be best just to keep the charade up since it was likely reporters would seek out his family for an inside scoop. “Well, I’m going to make all the arrangements so get ready for a nice normal week of Kansas life.”

    “Thank you, Dean,” she sighed with contentment allowing herself to fall into Dean’s arms. “So, The Blacklist?”

     “Yes ma’am,” Dean flipped through the Netflix before starting the show while he used his phone emailing Castiel the idea and necessary plans.

**The Interview**

      “Welcome back to Good Morning America and this morning we’re live with Best Actress nominee Y/N Y/L/N from her Los Angeles home! Good morning!” Robin Roberts smiles at Y/N and Dean through the monitor the crew has set up for the interview.

     Dean doesn’t miss the way Y/N squeezes his hand, “Good morning Robin!”

     “Y/N I just have to say you look beautiful. I know it’s a tough subject but can we go back and talk about what happened four months ago,” Robin was sincere in tone and it had put Dean at ease as he squeezed Y/N’s hand to let her know she wasn’t alone.

     “Yes, unfortunately, the man that I was with was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I can’t go into too many details but I wasn’t happy with myself and most of the time I was too drugged out to be any good to anyone. I’m tremendously blessed to have my manager Castiel Novak. He saved me that night when I’d taken too much. I’d be gone without him and I don’t think I can ever fully tell him how much he means to me,” she paused and looked over at Dean catching him off guard as he had been absorbed in what she was saying. “And he introduced me to Dean Winchester, who I think may be the love of my life.” Dean’s heart fluttered at her words as he smiled leaning forward pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

      “And what about the accusations brought forth by Mr. Campbell yesterday?” Robin continued.

     Dean was ready to pounce, “May I Y/N?”

     “Please do sweetheart,” Y/N smiled at him warmly.

     “Robin, what Nick said yesterday were the hollow ravings of a man trying desperately to turn the blame on Y/N for his own insecurities. Nick Campbell is an abusive monster and he nearly stole her from us and in his mind, he thinks he can have her back and he can’t. I love Y/N, I’ve been a fan of hers for years and when Castiel introduced us it was the best day of my life. I’m here for her like he should have always been,” Dean nodded looking to Y/N who had tears rolling down her cheek before she grabbed his face and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Dean pulled back searching her face and found an unknown expression before she turned back to Robin with a smile.

     “You’re a lucky woman Y/N. Now let’s talk about being nominated right now? How does that feel?”

     The interview continued all business after that with Dean beaming at how professional and calming Y/N was before the interview finished Dean made sure to mention they were spending time with his family for a little rest and relaxation to which Y/N stated she was must excited about seeing his ’67 Impala. He hadn’t known she knew about his pride and joy. Robin wrapped the interview and within an hour the house was empty of cameras as Dean flopped onto the couch next to Y/N.

    “You handled that beautifully Y/N. How are you feeling?”

    “I’m tired and I’m worried about what Nick will do now, but I don’t want drugs if that’s what you’re asking.”

    “Honestly Y/N I don’t think you’re an addict,” Dean spoke sincerely. “I think you did what you had to do to survive what he did to you. To numb the pain and you accidentally took too much that night.”

    “It wasn’t an accident, Dean,” Dean froze look over where you looked down as you picked at the fake nails on your hand. He watched you take a deep breath, “I took too much in order get away from him. I couldn’t do it anymore and he wanted, oh god he wanted.”

     Y/N’s breath gives way to dry sobs and Dean kneels down in front of her quickly taking her hands into his urging her to take deep breaths, “Come on Y/N, take some deep breaths for me. Come on count with me.” She seems to listen, “Now take a breath and tell me what happened?”

     She squeezed his hand, “He wanted me to marry him but first he wanted a baby. He wanted me to get pregnant and I’d rather die than marry him or bring his child into the world. I couldn’t tell Cas because Nick told me he’d hurt him. I couldn’t hurt Cas he’s the only family I have.”

   “Y/N, I had no idea,” Dean moves from the floor to sit beside her. “You know after my Dad died I had some issues of my own. I drank myself stupid until one day I wrapped my car around a telephone pole. My brother Sam was with me and thankfully by the grace of God he wasn’t hurt, but it opened my eyes. Castiel helped me a lot when I went into recovery and I think he knew I could help you some. I’m glad you’re still here and thank you for sharing that with me. I only ask that you talk to me if you ever feel like ending your life again. Okay?”

   “I promise Dean,” she doesn’t even give him time to finish. “Thank you for everything. I don’t think I could have done these past two months without you by my side.”

    Dean throws his arm around her shoulders, “It’s my pleasure. Now come on let’s start packing. Unlike Dorothy, we’re totally going to Kansas.”

    “I can’t wait,” she chuckles allowing him to pull her along. Dean is smitten and he knows it. This is a job and he’s falling hard but to hear her laugh it’s all worth it.


	2. Welcome to Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of part one, Dean whisks Y/N away to Kansas to give her a break from LA and out of the path of her ex, Nick Campbell. Being home and having Y/N there bring a sense of relief as they grow ever closer but Nick has no plans to let her go as they will soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize this took so long to get out. I couldn’t get the story to work the way I intended but I’m finally happy with it. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

   Dean watched her as she slept her head leaning against the window as he drove them towards the Roadhouse. She looked more relaxed since stepping off the plane and Dean was happy to know there was someone who understood and even shared his hatred of air travel. There had been paparazzi at the airport but it was nice to have an excuse to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but when she had wrapped hers around his waist her fingers had dug into his side. He knew it made her nervous but she only smiled up at him. He was pulled from his thoughts as the Roadhouse loomed on the horizon. He parked and looked over hating that he had to disturb her as he reached over rubbing her shoulder.

    “Hey pretty girl, we’re here,” he watched a smile spread across her face as she stretched sitting up in the seat.

    “Sorry I passed out Dean. Ugh, I probably look like a mess right now,” [she ran her fingers through her hair trying to make it look presentable as Dean watched her.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fwelcome_to_kansas%2Fset%3Fid%3D226924286&t=NzgwNTYyNmViMmFlZjc4NGFkY2U5MTUwY2M1YjBlYzJiN2YwNzY4ZixCUENneGt1aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164552204774%2Fwelcome-to-kansas-part-two-of-companion&m=1)

    “I honestly believe it’s physically impossible for you not to look beautiful,” the words slipped out as natural as air. He was flirting with his client but he couldn’t help it nor did he want to if it meant he could see her blush that way.

    “Shut up Winchester,” she looked up to the Roadhouse and smiled. “This is your Aunt’s place? It looks awesome.”

    “Yeah her and her first husband opened it and after he died she kept it going with the help of her daughter Jo and Ash. I’m not really sure how to classify Ash so he’s just Ash.”

    “Good enough,” Dean climbed out of the rental car and moved to the passenger side to let her out.

   “Come, my lady,” Dean held his hand out and she took it with a smile entwining her fingers with his as he led her to the Roadhouse. “You ready?”

    “As I’ll ever be,” Dean held up the door releasing her hand as she walked through the doorway but quickly retook it once they had made it inside. Music was playing but otherwise, the place looked deserted.

    “Ellen? Ash?” Dean called out to no answer just as the lights flipped on and a loud cheer of ‘ _Surprise!’_  caught them off guard. Y/N made a noise almost like a squeak before turning with a crimson blush to Dean. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her neck before placing a kiss on her forehead. He stepped away before he could process what he did and began hugging his family and introducing Y/N to all of them.

     “Holy shit Dean really is dating Y/N Y/L/N,” a bubbly redhead suddenly appeared behind Sam and his girlfriend Jess.

     “I told you,” Dean chuckled before turning to her, “Y/N this is my friend Charlie. She’s amazing with a computer.”

      “It’s so nice to meet you Charlie and, well, all of you,” she smiled.

      “Well, let’s eat before the food gets cold,” Ellen orders and Dean helps Y/N through the buffet line Ellen has created before taking a seat at the table between Sam and Uncle Bobby. Dean relaxes now seeing how well Y/N seems to be doing with his family. She’s deep in conversation with Jess about her time on television and the difference between movies.

     “You’re in trouble boy,” Bobby grunts between bites of food.

     “I don’t know what you mean old man,” Dean smirks knowing very well what he meant.

     “She’s a good kid. Don’t mess this up,” Bobby orders before turning back to Ellen. Dean agrees he has no intention of messing this up but it isn’t really his to mess up. Once award season is over the contract will be terminated and they will be broken up. Dean finds himself not wanting that more than anything.

     The night passes quickly and he watches Y/N as she tries to stifle yet another yawn. He says his goodbyes agreeing to a shindig Friday at Blue Sky before they leave to head back to Los Angeles. Y/N questioned what Blue Sky was and he only promised to show her when they got there. She smiled telling everyone goodbye as Dean led her back to the rental car.

     “God, your family is the sweetest Dean. You’re a lucky man,” she offered as she sunk into the seat.

     “Thanks! I think that went well and I know Charlie really liked you so she’s not always the easiest to please,” Dean offered.

     “It’s totally because she wants to have sex with me though. She kept complimenting that episode of True Blood I did. I was literally a sex crazed vamp so,” she shrugs and Dean remembers the episode very well. Y/N hadn’t been fully nude but the scene itself was enough that Dean had re-watched it several times himself. Although now he feels like a creep about it.

      “When do I get to ride in your Baby?”

      “Tomorrow, there’s a wedding at Blue Sky so I thought we’d take off for the day in Baby.”

      “Seriously, what’s Blue Sky?”

      Dean only chuckled telling her to hold on before pulling onto the lane leading home. Y/N leaned forward eyeing the massive structures up ahead with wide-eyed awe. She looked at over at Dean a couple times before the car stopped and looked between the houses and the big blue barn structure that we called Blue Sky.

       “It’s so beautiful Dean! You own all this?” she asked with curiosity as she came around the car stand next to Dean as she gazed over the large structure.

       “After I hit rock bottom and tried to get better I found the one thing that helped was working with my hands. So I bought this land with what I got from my Dad’s insurance and started building. Blue Sky is an event space and Sam has his office upstairs of it as well as the little building behind is Charlie’s office for her computer work. I don’t ask what she does she just pays the rental space and she organizes events for the hall. Once this place started doing well I built my home. It went a little bigger than planned but I want a big space for my family. Hopefully, one day kids and all that,” Dean blushed talking about things that he had dreamed about. Here lately she’d been a part of those dreams despite his wishes not to.

       “Dean, this is so beautiful. You made all of this with your hands?” she questioned as she looked down at his hands and Dean swore she blushed before she went to the trunk collecting her bags.

       “It’s a hobby. Let me get those for you, Y/N,” Dean went to grab her bags and she stuck her tongue out.

       “I’m not famous here Dean. I’ll carry my own damn bags,” she chuckled before looking between him and the porch to his house. “First one to the porch wins. Loser has to make breakfast.”

       Dean watches as she takes off running dragging her bags to the front porch before he shakes his head chasing after her. She’s laughing her hair whipping around as she looks back dropping her bags and rushing into a sprint. Dean has nearly caught up with her when she trips and falls flat on her face. Dean stops rushing to her kneeling beside her, “Y/N, Y/N are you okay look at me, sweetheart.” Dean turns her over and her eyes are closed before she opens them and a leg sweeps under him and Dean’s flat on his back as she jumps up dashing the last few feet and racing to the top of the porch.

       “Come on Dean! That wasn’t even my best work. You had to have seen that coming,” she’s laughing as Dean stands up wiping the dust from his pants.

      Honestly, he’s impressed because he really did think she was hurt, “Oh, you are in for it now, sweetheart!” Dean rushes her and begins tickling her sides her laughter only encouraging him on.

     “Dean! Dean, stop I’m going to pee my pants!” she squeals before Dean lets her go and goes to collect the bags. Dean opens the door as she takes her bags from him and he motions for him to climb up the stairs.

      “I’ll give you the full tour tomorrow before we leave but it’s late and I don’t know about you but I’m beat,” Dean offers as they reach the landing. “My room is that way if you need anything and I’m going to stick you in my master guest room. I think you’ll love it.”

      Dean opens the door as Y/N slips in her eyes wide taking in the room, “You have your own bathroom suite through here and that door is a large walk-in closet. The bathroom only has a tub but the guest bathroom down the hall has a shower so whatever works for you. Anything you need?”

     “No Dean,” she states before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you for this Dean. I really needed it.”

     “It’s my pleasure, Y/N. Now get some rest we’re taking Baby out tomorrow,” she nods before falling onto the bed and Dean smiles shutting the door behind him. He makes his way to his room and quickly unpacks before slipping into his bed. Dean feels content happy to be home and to know at least, for now, Nick can’t touch Y/N.

## The Picnic

Y/N waits for Dean at the front of the house messing with the zipper on her jacket. She had a hard time falling asleep mainly because she desperately wanted to sneak into Dean’s room. The feelings she’s been trying to ignore for Dean only seem to be growing and she’s thinking this trip was probably a bad idea. Dean’s an amazing man and she feels like she would give up everything if she could make a home with him here. The thought should make her nervous but it only seems to make her feel happier. Thankfully the roar of an engine pulls her from her thoughts and her mouth drops as Dean pulls up in his baby.

     Dean likes the expression on her face as he jumps out opening the door for her, “Y/N this is Baby. Welcome!” She slides in running her hands over the dash and across the leather seats reverently. Dean climbs in next turning on the music and rolling out waving at Charlie as she’s working with the wedding party.

     “Led Zeppelin? Nice choice Dean,” she begins singing along as Dean takes the back roads to the spot where he had Sam set up the picnic. He’s toeing a dangerous line but he wants Y/N to enjoy Kansas as much as possible. He looks over as she [pulls off her jacket laughing at her tank top](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fday_drive%2Fset%3Fid%3D227144533&t=Y2Y2YWQ2NGQzZjAzYTYzNzQ4N2Q3MTg1MDc4YzA1YzkxMDBjMGY5NSxCUENneGt1aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164552204774%2Fwelcome-to-kansas-part-two-of-companion&m=1).

     “That shirt’s hilarious. You’re such a nerd,” he chuckles as the turn off for the clearing comes into view.

     “Take’s one to know one Dean-O,” she laughs as he pulls in and her eyes widen at the sight before them. A large blanket is spread out with a basket and a radio. “Dean, are you serious? This is beautiful.” Y/N is out of the car pulling her jacket back on as she races to the blanket. “Why did you do this?”

     “You deserve a little relaxation. I made some sandwiches and those salt and pepper chips you like. Not to mention I also got some of my Aunt Ellen’s sweet tea and pecan pie. Join me?”

     Dean watched as she settled before giving out the food and relaxing next to her. She picked at her food and as they engaged in random conversations before they took a more serious route. “So, why an actress? Is that really what you wanted to do?”

    “It just kind of happened. After my Mom died my Dad and I didn’t get along. But Dad loved money and brought us to LA forcing me into every audition that would take me. I mean I’m more adjusted now but I used to be a little pudgier so he’d get mad and wouldn’t let me eat. It was just a really rough time but then my first manager Crowley MacLeod saw what was happening and helped me get emancipated. I keep in touch with him more than my actual father now. Crowley actually helped me land the role on  _Doctor Sexy_  and the rest is history.”

    “I can’t believe your father would put you through that. So how did Cas end up being your manager?”

    “He was actually interning under Crowley and we became friends. My personal assistant at the time was his girlfriend Meg. I introduced them and when Crowley thought he was ready he took over for me. Crowley is semi-retired but like I said we stay in touch. He’s a great guy,” she smiled and Dean mirrored it.

    Dean’s face fell, “So how did Nick come into the picture?”

    Y/N took a sip of tea before pulling the sunglasses up on her head looking at Dean, “I was young and he said all the right things. It’s hard having relationships in this business and believe it or not my self-esteem is not the highest. He was charming and I fell just like Eve for that fruit.” Sadness washes over her features and Dean moves closer wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “I pushed everyone in my life away. Crowley, Meg, and I tried to push Cas away but he’s stubborn as hell. I was so stupid Dean. He really did a number on me and half the time I felt like I was crazy.”

    “You’re here now, Y/N. No matter what Nick has no power over you anymore, Y/N. You’re going to get through this stronger.”

    “I know Dean. Thank you for signing up for this. I didn’t mean to take you from your home though. Which by the way I thought you were a mechanic and I get here and you’re a carpenter? Are you some kind of superhero?”

    “Like I said the house, Blue Sky all that was a hobby on my road to recovery but I do actually work at the auto shop in town. My Uncle Bobby actually owns it so he’s a little more lenient when I need to take time off for a more important cause.”

     “Do you mean me, Mr. Winchester?” She mocks in a fake southern accent. “Speaking of which, why are you still single, Dean?”

     Dean didn’t expect the question but it’s a complicated answer, “I was actually seeing someone when my Dad died. She was my high school sweetheart, Lisa, and we had all these plans. But afterward like I said I was a complete mess and she tried but I pushed her away. After that, she moved on and now she’s married. She’s happy and I’m happy as I am and maybe one day I’ll meet the one who I’m meant to be with.”

      “Hmm, a nerd and a romantic, the girls are really missing out Dean,” she laughs pulling her sunglasses back onto her face and Dean knows it means she’s done with the heavy talking. They share some jokes and debate the validity of Die Hard as a Christmas movie before Dean realizes it’s been nearly three hours.

      “Do you want to drive Baby?” Dean asks as Y/N looks up at him although he can’t see her eyes due to the sunglasses.

      “Seriously? You’ll let me drive her?”

      “Yes, if you behave yourself and treat her like a proper lady,” Dean holds up the keys and Y/N snatches them rushing to the car before turning back and helping Dean clean up. “Thanks!”

       Dean laughs as she settles into the driver’s seat running her hands over the steering wheel before turning the engine over. She squeals with laughter before pulling out. Dean marvels what a good driver she is despite living in LA and having her own driver at her beck and call. He directs her back to the road that leads into the property the back way. Dean makes her stop so he can pull in the garage while she grabs the basket heading to the front porch waiting for Dean. She stops when she sees not only Castiel but Crowley sitting on Dean’s porch both looking somber.

       “Crowley? Castiel? What’s wrong?” Dean rounds the corner hearing the fear in her voice as he sees Castiel and who must be Crowley.

       “Come inside love,” Crowley holds out his hand. “We have much to discuss.”

       Dean listens as she sniffles meaning she’s already on the verge of tears. He watches as Castiel claps his shoulder, “I’m sorry Dean I’ve been trying to reach you all day.”

       “I took her out for a picnic to relax. What’s happened Cas?”

       “Nick Campbell.” Dean cringes knowing what’s coming can’t be good. But whatever he thought it’s so much worse. Crowley has led Y/N to the couch in the den where something is paused on the television. Dean knows he should feel violated that they entered his house so freely but he’s more focused on what could possibly be bad enough to bring them here.

      “Y/N, you’ve been off the radar for two days now when this dropped this morning around eleven am,” Crowley began picking up the remote from the table. “I apologize in advance love.”

       She takes a deep breath as Crowley hits play on the video that all too soon sends Y/N into hysterics and Dean’s beside her in no time. It appears to be a sex tape with Y/N featured in a threesome with two other men who not surprisingly remain faceless the entire time. Dean’s disgusted by the video because he can already guess one is Nick. “Oh my god! No, no, no. I…I…I’ve never shot a sex tape. That can’t be real,” she wails through tears looking up at her managers as Dean begins rubbing soothing circles on her back.

       “It was released with these photos,” Cas manages although Dean can see the anger in his features as he holds out photos to Y/N. She takes them with a trembling hand that only worsens when she looks through the photos. There appear to be about fifteen all of Y/N in various forms of undress or lingerie but each post is sexually suggestive.

      “I swear to you this isn’t me. I…I don’t remember any of this. I would never do something like this,” she’s sobbing pushing the photos onto the table and away from her.

     “Needless to say the police have no leads and we are at a loss as to where they came from. Although everyone here knows it’s Campbell but without proof, there’s nothing we can do,” Crowley spits anger in every word.

      If Nick were here Dean would kill him, but instead, he has a better idea. He has Charlie and Charlie can work magic with computers. He stands up, “I know someone who can help. We’re not going to let this bastard do this to her. Enough is enough.”

      “What can we do Dean? I don’t even remember any of this and it’s out there now. Everyone will see this and that’s all they’ll see. I’m so tired,” she’s a mess but Dean’s determined. If it’s the last thing he ever does he’s stopping Nick Campbell.

     “Who is this help you have, Squirrel?” Crowley asks and Dean looks at him confused before turning to Castiel.

     “I think it’s time we call in our resident computer nerd Charlie Bradbury and my little brother the lawyer. It’s time to take Nick down for good.”

     “He’s got a point, Crowley. If Nick had a hand Charlie can find it and Sam is a shark in court. No offense to the lawyer she has in LA, but maybe we need to change it up.”

     “I like it,” Crowley sits pulling Y/N into his arms like a child. Dean can see then how much this man cares for her as he looks up at Dean. “I’m tired of her hurting. Call them in Winchester.”

      Dean nods leaning over squeezing Y/N’s shoulder before heading out the door to see if Charlie is still at Blue Sky. He’s going to save Y/N from Nick if it’s the only thing he can ever do for her. One way or another.


End file.
